


in thirty or forty or fifty years

by stapcs



Series: Christine Booth [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Multi, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapcs/pseuds/stapcs
Summary: "What do you think happens now?" "Everything that happens next." Where does life take the Booth family and the rest of our favorite crime fighters? post series finale.  this story is also posted on ff.net
Relationships: Camille Saroyan/Arastoo Vaziri, Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro, Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Series: Christine Booth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761556
Kudos: 11





	1. Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i do not own bones nor do i claim to. just did a rewatch and felt inspired. i know this chapter is short but i'm already working on the next and just wanting to gauge some reactions and introduce our main person of focus. hope you enjoy! xx

She woke suddenly. Her internal alarm clock going off much earlier than the one on the bedside table was set to. Rolling over, she glances at it; the bright 4:47 AM that shone back at her made her groan inwardly. She'd never get back to sleep and with just a little under an hour and fifteen minutes until her alarm was set to go off she decided to get up for the day. With a yawn she stumbles to the bathroom still half asleep, her eyes and nose instinctively scrunching when she hits the light. She turns the sink on first, rubbing her eyes before grabbing her toothbrush and paste. After a spit and rinse of mouthwash; she cuts the water off and grabs her brush as she turns the light back off and heads out.

Stopping by the dresser, she pulls out some running clothes and changes; pausing at the mirror to pull her hair into a high ponytail. She takes a moment to look at her reflection, studying her features - the same ones she's been staring at for the last twenty-four years. Something feels… different about today.. Grabbing her phone and headphones; she's out the door. With _Foreigner_ blaring in her ears she takes the curve of the trail, never breaking her stride. Two miles later, she's back where she started and slowing to a stop; just a little cool down as she makes her way back to her complex.

Back in her apartment, her items are dropped on the kitchen counter and clothes are stripped leaving a trail towards the bathroom she'd occupied earlier. A small smile crosses her lips as she turns the shower on to heat. the thought of how her mother would scold her for how she undressed being the cause of it, she mentally notes to make sure she picks them up when she's done. She lets out a sigh as the hot water runs over the muscles she just used on her run and twenty or maybe twenty-five or thirty minutes later she's stepping out, wrapping a towel around herself and heading straight for the kitchen. An early morning and two mile run meant the leftover Thai in her fridge was calling her name.

"Oh yeah," she murmurs to herself, grabbing a pair of chopsticks out of the drawer. "Nothing says good morning like leftover veggie dumplings." Laptop up and open; she's seated at the counter checking her emails when her phone chimes a couple times before subsequently beginning to ring. Assuming it's a parent or a brother, she stuffs another dumpling into her mouth and nearly chokes on it trying to get it down before answering when she sees the ID.

There's a murmured "Booth." into the phone before she chugs half a bottle of water and clears her throat, nodding along as the other spoke. "Mhm, yes, Adams Park. Yes sir, I'm on my way." The line goes dead and she tosses her phone onto the counter, immediately moving to grab her keys. She almost has a hand on the knob when she remembers she's still in her towel. "Right." The towel joins her clothes which will now be picked up later as she scurries back to her room to get ready.


	2. New Sheriff in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: look at that.. i still don't own bones. getting two chapters out in one day is kind of a miracle but i was just excited to bring the others into my version of the universe ( including an OC! ) the next couple may take a little longer, depending on how quickly i can plot out this case. thanks so much for taking the time to read and don't be shy to leave a review! also if the timeline / ages are a little funky for the OG characters would you guys be upset with me? because honestly time is fake and i just really wanted to write a second gen universe while still incorporating the characters we know and love doing what they know and love! xx

“Alright. Whatdya got for me?” The question announced her arrival to the scene as she shut the door to her car and headed towards where the others were hard at work. “Pelvis indicates male,” Was the first answer she received from the group squatted by the body. She and the man the voice was attached to share a knowing look and smile as he continued, “Zygomatic would suggest caucasian and the mandible suggests anywhere from -” “Thirty to thirty-five years of age.” She interrupts after snapping on a pair of gloves and joining them briefly. “Very good. Glad to see you’re not rusty after all that time at Quantico.” Hank praised, his voice gathering a teasing tone. “Hey now,” Christine began, giving him a look as she extended into a standing position once more and began to scribble notes, “I’m still your sister, still older than you and will still beat you up.” She hums, the same teasing edge to her own voice. When she’s tapped on the shoulder, she turns, being greeted with a face she didn’t recognize. “Sorry to interrupt, but the agents don’t usually get this close and they certainly don’t ever partake in the initial examination.” Her first instinct is to get annoyed; instead, she fights it off and offers the other a genuine smile. “Yeah, well, most agents didn’t double major in both criminal justice and forensic anthropology so let’s just say I’m a double threat.” She winks, turning back towards the body after.

“I found that humerus you were missing!” Came a voice from just past the trees, one Christine knew very well. She can’t help but smile as the person came into view, her head shaking gently as she continued to write. “Mikey V!” She laughs, earning her one in return from both males that were now beside her. “The coyotes must’ve scurried off with it when the couple found our guy and shooed them.” Michael explained, handing it over to Hank before getting started on why he was really here: insects. “So, they’ve got all us newbies here, huh?” Chris tapped her pen against her bottom lip before correcting herself after receiving a couple odd looks from the elder two with them. “ - with exceptions to you two.” She promises, giving Aubrey and Cam sympathetic looks. “You know what this means though, right Chris?” Hank asks, glancing up. “Of course. They’re testing us. Which means..” She trails off, allowing her brother to take over again, “We become the new best B&B duo the FBI and Jeffersonian have ever seen.” He finishes, smiling to himself. “And just - how do you think you two can manage that?” Asked one of the photographers on the scene, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. “Because they raised us.” Was the easy reply from the siblings complete with matching nonchalant shrugs.

Cam and Aubrey share a smile as the pathologist stands, moving towards a set up to bag the last of what she needed. “Well, as much as I’d love to hang around and continue this family reunion where it should be celebrated - I don’t think we’ll know anything else until we get back to the lab.” She explains, beginning to pack up. “You heard the lady!” Both Christine and Aubrey call, “Everything back to the lab!” He let her finish on her own and she nods to the others on the scene before she makes the short walk back to her car.

Back at the Jeffersonian, the two men from the scene along with Cam are joined on the platform by two more of the experts; Dr. Hodgins and Dr. Brennan while Kat, their next Angela in training, took photos for her mother until the two could get their hands on the skull itself. “Excellent work at the scene guys.” Hodgins offers as father and son continue swabbing and collecting particulates to sort through. “I concur.” Brennan interjects, the smallest of proud smiles tugging at the corner of her lips. Both boys share a hidden fist bump as Hank moves to call up the victim’s x-rays on a nearby computer. “Now, we won’t know for absolute sure until we can clean the bones, but there looks to be blunt force to the left side parietal as well as what could be defensive wounds on both ulnas.” “Very well,” Brennan hums, snapping her gloves off. “I say we turn the body over to Dr. Saroyan for now. The sooner she gets what she needs, the sooner we can get a better look at the bones while Kat and Angela work on getting us a name.”

Meanwhile, over at the Hoover, Christine was trying her best to keep in stride with her father as they made their way from his office to the break room. “I don’t have much for you yet, sir,” she began, reading off from the case file. “Vic was found on the hiking trails over at Adams Park, probably in an attempt to play it off as a hiking accident. He’s a caucasian male in his early to mid thirties. Aunt Angie and Kat are working on a reconstruction as we speak.” Booth nodded along as the younger agent spoke, before interjecting with a teasing, “And you’re telling me instead of Aubrey because..” “Because even though Uncle - Agent Aubrey was the one who met me at the scene, you were the one who called me this morning and while you might not be the quote unquote lead on this case, I know you’re on it and I know you’re testing me and the others. Mom and the rest of our squint squad are too.” She supplies, coming to a stop in front of his desk once they reach the office once more. The older Booth suppresses a smile, bringing his coffee cup up to hide it. “This is what happens when your children’s mother is a genius. You can’t get anything by them.” He comments with a sigh. Christine has no problem with displaying her proud smile, straightening her posture and beginning a next sentence when she’s cut off by Aubrey knocking on the glass and entering. 

“Angela got a hit on her reconstruction and sent over our victim’s ID,” He opens the case file before continuing, leaning over just a bit in teasing when Christine moved to read over his shoulder. “Ah, Eric Morris. Thirty-three. Made a living as a roofer, owned his own business, was reported missing by his soon-to-be ex-wife, Marnie Morris.” Booth raises a hand to pause him, eyebrow arched. “ _Soon-to-be ex-wife?_ ” The other agent nods, handing the file over to him who then hands it over to the female between them. “Yeah, turns out they’re in the middle of a pretty nasty divorce.” He nods, running a hand over his jaw. “Then I’m sure you know what we need to do first, Agent Booth,” Christine nods, already moving towards the door. “Bring in the wife. Already on it.” She pauses just slightly before she’s all the way out, turning to look back at the others. “Why don’t you guys make yourselves useful and start looking into employees?” She suggests with a teasing tone, leaving both men smiling and proud in her wake.


End file.
